How Can You Be So Calm!
by BriaLawliet
Summary: Yuki and Haru have a comfortable routine, but it's driving Kyo insane. Rated T because Kyo and Black Haru are in it, and let's face it, that's a good enough reason. YSHS SLASH


**A Fruits Basket fanfic! Finally!**

**I love YukiHaru, but I think people over-romanticize their relationship (which is kinda hypocritical, since most of my fav pairings are non-canon). I like how things actually are, so I wrote a story about it! Welll, the ending is different. It'd be boring otherwise.**

**Raquel: Thumbs up for Kyo freaking out!**

**Kia: Fruits Basket is not ours! Though we try, none of us can draw that well...**

**Schizo: Please review!**

* * *

It was the same routine every day. In the morning, when Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo would meet up with Hatsuharu and Momiji, Hatsuharu would cling on to Yuki's shirt. Yuki would sigh, and say, "Good morning, Haru."

Whenever the rat and cow would speak, the latter would speak shamelessly of his love for the other, but didn't mention it excessively, or for too long. Both were cordial and polite. Haru never tried anything more intimate than shirt-clinging and the occasional hug. Yuki never showed any signs of annoyance, or mutual feelings.

That's how it was, and both were fine with that.

But it was driving Kyo insane.

The cat preferred showing and/or saying how he felt, even if he wasn't good at it. Watching the two of them so calm and silent was maddening to him. Haru clearly loved Yuki, but he never tried anything. It irritated the orange haired boy to no end.

Finally, after their usual morning exchange, he snapped.

" WHY DON'T YOU GUYS EVER SAY ANYTHING?!"

Yuki and Hatsuharu looked up.

"I beg your pardon?" Haru said.

" What are you on about now, stupid cat?" Yuki hissed.

"WELL, COW-BOY HERE IS OBVIOUSLY INFATUATED WITH YOU, AND YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING! SAY SOMETHING ABOUT IT! IF YOU LIKE HIM BACK, SAY SO ALREADY! IF YOU HATE HIM DOING THAT SHIRT-CLING THING, YELL AT HIM OR SOMETHING!" He yelled.

"And you," He turned to white haired boy, "WHY DON'T YOU ASK THAT D*** RAT OUT OR SOMETHING?! STOP DOING THE SAME THING EVERY DAY AND MAKE A MOVE, OR FORGET IT IF YOU THINK HE WON'T HAVE YOU! MOVE ON! JUST STOP ACTING LIKE A COUPLE OF STATUES! SAY SOMETHING TO EACH OTHER! YOU'RE BOTH PISSING ME OFF!"

Yuki said, "I can't believe that stupid cat knows what 'infatuated' means."

During this, Tohru looked extremely worried, like she wanted to intervene but wasn't sure what to say.

"Kyo looks pretty mad, huh, Tohru? His face is all red!" Momiji laughed.

All this screaming was becoming an annoyance to Haru. In fact, the more noise the cat made, the more annoyed he got. He just had time to think, _This isn't good,_then-

"You aren't satisfied, cat?" Black Haru said, with a disturbing grin. "What a shame. Allow me to step up my performance." He then turned to Yuki, and without warning, proceeded to kiss him.

Actually, kissing wasn't the word. Lip-molesting was closer to the mark.

Naturally, this was quite surprising to the molestee. The purple-eyed rat didn't do anything for a second. He must've been in shock. Then he kissed back, closing his eyes and running his fingers through Haru's hair. Shock can do surprising things. Amazingly, they found a closet pretty well, even though neither of them had their eyes opened and were still glued to each other. Odd sounds were heard through the door. After a while, Kyo, Momiji, and Tohru decided to go on without them. Kyo was bright red, and Tohru was in a state of complete and utter shock. Even her hair stuck out, rigid. Momiji just skipped along, humming his annoying little song to himself. Awhile later, Yuki said, "Well, stupid cat? Are you happy now?"

Kyo then spent the rest of the day on the roof, trying to erase images and hating himself forever.

The next day, Hatsuharu greeted Yuki, and clung onto his shirt.

"Good morning, Haru," Yuki said.

Nothing had changed. And they were both fine with that.

* * *

The end! I hope you liked it! Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated, and will be met with virtual chocolate cupcakes!

May the Sorting Hat ever think you braver,

Schizo Problems


End file.
